


The Angel in Death City

by JellyfishJayJay



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishJayJay/pseuds/JellyfishJayJay
Summary: When Death City recieves it's very first Angel, she's all anyone can talk about and for some people who consider themselves worthy of the limelight that proves to be a problem.These two differing souls have a lot to work out before they can finally get along. But that proves difficult when they're both rising stars at the DWMA. Can they learn to share the spotlight??





	The Angel in Death City

**Author's Note:**

> | This is based solely on Anime Soul Eater/NOT! and Anime Panty and Stocking with the addition of head-canons and factoids from researching the manga online. Using the anime was the only way I could make the timelines work. This takes place 2-3 years after the anime Soul Eater in order for all characters to be of age ranging from 16-18 years old. 
> 
> SPOILER: This takes place after the end of PSG where Panty dies. Approximately after the end of Soul Eater Lord Death was contacted by God to send his best meisters and weapons to defeat the demons in Daten City and recover the pieces of Panty Anarchy. | 
> 
> WARNING: Cursing and some suggestive scenes.

"I didn't always hate you. And even now I'm not sure if I even hate you at all. I don't know what this feeling is, actually. But what I do know is that you're the only person I feel it for. In a single word to describe it I guess I would call it...a distraction. From the moment you stepped in to this school and my life you have done nothing but waste my time. I waste it thinking about you, being angry at you, fighting with you, talking about you, and sometimes I think even wanting you. Wanting you for what? I don't know, maybe wanting you to just _go away_. _But if you went away what would I do?_  

I haven't known what to do with myself since saving you. I use to spend my time in the Medical Center, visiting you while you recovered. You didn't know I was there, and most of the time I avoided telling my friends I was even going there. Mainly because I didn't know why. I didn't know why I wanted you to not feel so alone when you woke up. And I didn't know why I felt so alone when I wasn't there. I guess because when we were gathering your pieces and finding out your past, I was constantly wanting to be a part of it. I wanted to be a part of your life and a part of you. And putting you back together again, so you could have a new life, was the best I could do. I wanted to be a part of your new life.  

But now that I am, I spend my time doing quite the opposite of what I imagined when you came to. Even though I met you on the battlefield, you didn't meet me until weeks later. It took you time to heal, but that's mainly because it took the nurse time to get rid of your memories. They didn't want you to remember what happened in Daten City. What your sister did. They were afraid it was too traumatic. That the memories would haunt you. And you'd no longer be a functioning Angel. But now that I know you, I feel like you wouldn't care at all. You spend your time boasting and basking in adolescent admiration, throwing curses and threats like you're a god damn celebrity. And they treat you like one. So I spend my time trying to kick you off your pedestal. _Because I want all of your attention._  

I remember I was coming to see you that day. I had an adventure to tell of a mission I had just finished. My voice wasn't a familiar one, but I felt like my storytelling was comforting to your activity-less body nonetheless. _And I liked sharing my life with you._ My friends were joining me, I remember because Maka asked why I was so eager. And I brushed it off saying something along the lines of "I always leap at the chance to gloat," which is true but really I thought you wanted the company. And we almost made it before Soul claimed, "Guess you won't get that chance today." And confused I stopped walking backwards and turned to meet a large crowd gathered before the Med. Center in the hallway ahead of us. 

"I wonder what that's for," Tsubaki questioned for all of us, but my heart thudded because I knew. _I knew it was you at the center of that crowd_. And even though they were a part of the group that set out to save you, I saw it in their faces that none of them were as intrigued to meet you as I was. They all seemed relieved and happy that you finally made your recovery, sure. But I didn't feel either of those things. I felt nervous, as I pushed my way through the crowd, telling them, "I'm going to see if it's really her," and I felt sick the closer I got. Over a few short heads and spaces between bodies I could barely make you out. I saw flashes of red, tan, and gold. And then suddenly a clearing opened up. _And I was at the front._   

I was in the center of the crowd where boys were bleeding from noses, drooling from mouths, and girls were red from jealousy, or smiling in greeting. But before all else, _there was you. You were there and I was there. And no one else seemed to exist._ Cliché as it is. I felt frozen. Staring at you blankly, thinking of what you were before and who you are now. You were pieces, and then lifeless, and now you're standing before me full smirk in action and a superior pose. I didn't think this far ahead. But I didn't have to worry, you were just humming out answers and small flirtations to your fans. _You didn't even notice me. I expected you to recognize me._  

After standing around like an idiot for a minute or two I was about to leave. When someone asked in a shout, "Tell us your name!" 

They didn't even know your name, it got kind of silent and like an even bigger idiot, I answered aloud at the same time as you, "Panty." 

Hearing your name on my lips made your brow arch and your eyes flicker. For all you knew you were a new kid. Sent from Heaven for bad behavior. "My reputation precedes me." I shivered when I could finally hear your voice above everyone. And I blurted kind of stupidly, "My name is BlackStar."  

I didn't expect you to laugh. But you did. You gave a good chuckle and looked around at all the faces before you landed on mine, the most bitch ridden expression stuck on the perfect face from before, "And?" 

 _I didn't always hate you."_  

 I finished off the last line on the page and furrowed my brows, staring at what I had just wrote before scraping the pencil over the entire thing in aggravation and then just ripping the entire piece of paper out in general. I shook my head and rolled it up into a ball, doing a basketball shot with it towards the almost full wire basket in the corner of the room. _Goal._ It landed in the can and I sighed, flipping the journal of just pure doodles and other blank pages now to a close just in time for my roommate to enter in from the bedroom door, yawning.  

Her hair was slightly messy from sleeping on it and she was still wrapped up in her robe when she crossed into the kitchen, calling out to me warmly from there, "Good morning, Black Star~" 

The smile in her voice was clear, "Morning," I replied, standing from my seated position on the living room floor, "I was just about to leave." 

"So early?" She peaked around the kitchen entrance to see me with a raised brow, "What are you up to?" 

"No good," I grinned at my own joke before shrugging it off and turning to the front door where I reached down to grab my gym bag, "I'm meeting up with Soul. Gonna get in a few hoops before class starts." 

"Oh, alright," She seemed pleased with my answer, "Tell Soul I said hi."  

"Sure thing. See ya later, Tsubaki." I lifted my free hand up in a backwards wave goodbye before heading out of the apartment. I closed the door behind me and made my way down the brick street in the direction of Soul's place. It wasn't far and as a pre-pre-stretch-stretch, I took the liberty of running the rest of the way.  

It wasn't long before I had to slow my run to a mild jog as I approached the apartment and climbed the stairs up, not even a sweat droplet in sight and gym bag slung around my chest I knocked, taking a deep breath after that small exercise that put no dent in my hunger for more. After a minute or so I heard locks on the other side loosening and finally the door cracked open with an exhausted Soul peering through the entrance to follow. 

"Sup, man?" He spoke groggily, stepping through the doorway and out in to the hallway with me. 

"You look beat, dude," I joked, holding out a fist for him to bump, "Ready to hit the court?" 

He took the bait, pressing his knuckles to mine lazily and giving a small scoff, "Ready as I'll ever be. Maka made me stay up all night working on that lame creative writing assignment. I barely got a page before I knocked out." 

"Yeah?" I replied as we started to head down the building to leave, "What'd you end up writing about?" 

"Uh, just some crap about space or whatever. I looked up prompts online and that seemed like the least uncool. You?" He glanced over at me when we reached the bottom step and were now in the lobby on our way out.  

I thought back to what I wrote this morning being in the trash and shrugged, "I didn't do it." 

"Oh," He didn't sound surprised, "Cool."  

We ended up walking the rest of the way in silence. Soul wasn't a guy of many words, especially in the morning, and I was a guy of a thousand despite what time of the day. Usually I filled the void with my mindless chatter and the more likely boasting, but lately instead of wanting to be number one in everything, I only wanted to be number one in everything that she was. After I officially met Panty in her awake state it didn't take long for me and everyone else in the school to know what terms we stood on with the blonde. She placed herself at the top and everyone else was below her. For those who considered themselves lucky that's actually literal, I heard she likes to be on top. And that's not the only thing I've heard. I've been practically surrounded by rumors and gossip all pertaining to the Angel at the DWMA. She's all everyone can think about. _She's all I've been able to think about_. Or even talk about for that matter. And I can tell my friends, though use to my obsessive nature, have started to find it old. Usually I master or perfect something and then just move on to the next. But Panty isn't something I can just get over. Though, I guess I haven't really even tried... 

I threw my gym bag down next to Soul's and lifted my arms above my head, fingers entwined so I could crack my knuckles before holding my hands out towards him in an indication to toss me the ball. He did and I gave a cocky grin when I felt the rough surface of orange on my palm, "What's it gonna be Evan's? A little one-on-one? Around the World? Horse?" 

He met my gaze with a smirk after finishing a small arm stretch, "I didn't realize you dragged me out here to play baby games. I woulda stayed at home."  

"Shoulda stayed at home anyways. Baby games or not I'm about to kick your ass." I tossed the ball towards him with force and I heard a small thud when it reached his hands.  

He started bouncing the ball a few times, "Oh yeah?" He questioned in a playful threat, his bounces becoming faster and harsher as he took a natural stance to start the game.  

With that I replied lowly, in the same confident air as him, "Watch me." 

I ran towards him with my eyes set on the ball, prepared for him to dodge out of the way, which he did and I moved in the same direction as he started dribbling down the court in an attempt to avoid me. Each of our movements from there were quick and strong, making stealing the ball and making shots that much more of a challenge as the game started to progress. I took it from under him and within the same minute he stole it right back. This back and forth went on repeatedly for at least ten minutes until we started finally being able to make shots against each other.  

He lined up for one and in a childish manner as I readied a block, I shouted, "BRICK! BRICK! BRICK!" With my arms waving above me. 

"Would you shut up!?" He yelled back and crouched to leap off the ground so he could take the shot.  

Being kind of on the short side I had already, too, jumped off the ground to try and meet the ball in the air before it reached the hoop with a broken down net. And as I reached mid air the ball was already moving over me, meaning I wasn't going to reach it's height until it passed. I stretched my fingers as a desperate attempt but it was no use. On my way back down I heard the ball hitting the rim and was able to turn in time to see it falling in with the infamous basketball swoosh.  

Soul wasn't one to dance after a shot, but he chuckled in satisfaction and called out as I retrieved the ball,  "What was that about kicking my ass, again?" 

"That I was gonna do it." I barked before leaping back in to play. 

The game went on almost the same from there. Except I made a few shots as well. Inevitably our banter had ceased mid game because we ran out of circular sarcasm to keep shouting at each other. However my yelling brick at every shot did not to Souls distaste. And after almost an hour of non-stop rough house basketball we called it quits. The sky was no longer a dull blue and was now turning a light gold with the rise of the heaving sun, which was our cue to head to school if we didn't want to be late.  

"Good game," I mumbled, wiping the sweat that formulated on my forehead with a towel that was around my shoulders and dropping the ball in to my bag. 

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," He agreed with a small laugh, nudging my arm with his elbow, "Even if it was a tie." 

"Yeah, well, it won't be next time. You just got lucky." I joked, strapping my bag back around my chest when I finished zipping it,  

"I was half asleep and still beating you, man. What's your excuse?" Soul laughed a bit more this time and walked away from me, toward the gate to leave. 

I rolled my eyes and followed, shrugging as I took up walking beside him, "I don't need to make excuses. I could have beat you if we had more time to finish the game." 

"So you're saying it's because we didn't have enough time?" 

"Yeah." 

"That sure sounds like an excuse to me," I looked over to catch him smirking and that made me give a small crooked smile in return. 

"I guess it is." 

The clanging of locker doors echoed in the hall as Soul and I were putting away our gym bags that reeked from the smelly clothes we had changed out of. I shoved at mine a few times to make it fit in my messy locker, looking over and seeing that Soul had to do the same. Except his wasn’t messy from trash, but rather girlish love notes from admirers. Which, I guess, I considered trash, too.  

I shook my head and slammed the metal door to a close, “You still get those?”  

“Yeah,” He said somewhat in defeat and gave his gym bag another punch before closing his locker as well, “I don’t use this locker a lot, so it doesn’t bother me much anymore.” 

“Good point.” I agreed and almost in sync we turned away from the wall of lockers, and I looked to him, “Should we wait here for Tsubaki and Maka?” 

Soul shrugged, “Class starts soon. They’re probably already there.” 

“Knowing them.”  

“Hey, check it out,” His lazy eyes had drifted behind me and I turned around to peek what he was talking about.  

Not to my complete surprise there was a group formulating down the hall from us in front of the girls restroom. A crowd I had grown all too familiar with. The Panty Fan Club. I'm not sure if they actually had an official name, but that's kind of what everyone was calling them. They were a steady group that followed the Angel everywhere she went, collectively made up of perverts and...well...perverts. They've been around since her first day and rather than decreasing the group seemed to get a few newcomers with every hour that passed. _Not like I was counting._   

"You're right," I forced myself to look away, "They're probably already in class. Let's go." 

I saw a flicker in his eyes, something like an apology, and he nodded in agreement, "Right." 

Even as we turned to head to class I couldn't help but still have the crowds image in my head. I knew what was going to be at the center of it. I had been in the center of it. And even though I knew how that turned out, I still wanted to be in it now. I felt a pull of some sort and it took everything within me, every day, to keep walking away from it because at this point I knew that the attraction wasn't to the fame. 

We only got several steps in the other direction when the noise from the crowd behind us simmered down and my knowing what that meant inevitably caused me to turn my face in order to see. Just as I expected, the bathroom door had come to an open, and following it was the heavy sound of heels hitting hallway tile, a sound we usually couldn't hear over the chatter that surrounded it. _It was like a blessing._ Or...so I've heard people describe it. _The bitch has surfaced, is probably the more accurate term._  

"Shit," I mumbled under my breath when I saw through the gaps of people  familiar flashes of blonde and red. 

"Let's get out of here." Soul had been watching too and nudged me. 

Not only had the blonde became my center of attention, but I had also became the center of hers. And not in a good way. She made it a point to mock and poke fun at me every chance she could, not letting up even when I shot back, making it more of a fight between arch enemies every time we laid eyes on each other than a small quarrel amongst classmates. She didn't scare me. And I didn't scare her. That's what scared everyone else. Because when we butted heads, we really butted heads. So my friends started making it a secret objective to try and keep me from the girl. Soul, could honestly care less if I fist fought with the chick, but Maka and Tsubaki didn't approve of it one bit.  

I found myself nodding in agreement with him, eyes still locked in the direction of the angel, "Yeah." 

But we didn't walk away fast enough because as I was staring, about to turn away once more, my gaze met crystal blue hues and my breath caught in my throat. _Damn._  

"Oh hey, guys, check it out," A voice rose above the crowd and the blue eyes I was staring into panned out in to an arrogant expression tainting such a pretty face, "What's my number one fan doing all the way over there?" 

It was directed at me, so I braced myself, "Tch," I furrowed my brows and met her mocking tone, "More like what's **my** number one fan doing all the way over **there**?" 

"What are you, a fucking parrot?" She moved from behind her people so she was at the front of them and I could completely see her, "I'm sorry but I don't think pets are allowed indoors." 

"Oh yeah? That's funny 'cause I could swear I'm looking at a **_bitch_** right now."  

The gasps that followed my insult fed my confidence because her face scrunched up in annoyance and she took another step forward, meaning if I wasn't going to back down, I should, too. So I did.  

"No wonder you're so upset," She taunted, "I guess bitches and **_pussies_** don't always get along." 

I wasn't so good with my words. I was more of an action guy. And at the sight of her arrogant smirk, impressed with her own sarcasm, I growled lowly, finishing off the distance between us so we were almost nose to nose. Through narrowed eyes I stared up at her, because she was slightly taller, and shoved a finger into her shoulder threateningly, "You won't be saying that when I kick your ass." 

"More like kiss my ass," She hissed through gritted teeth, shoving my hand away from her and forcefully shoving her forehead against mine, "You're gonna be begging me to go easy on you." 

"You're gonna be the one doing all the begging," I fed off of the tension, not sure at this point if I was just flustered or angry, her scent was filling my nose and it was warm, making me distracted, but I pushed back at her forehead anyways, "Might as well start now." 

"Black star?" I heard Tsubaki from somewhere behind me. 

"Oh, look, you called your girlfriend for back up," Panty's eyes flicked in the direction Tsubaki’s voice came from. 

"Shut up," I finally shoved her back and away from me, watching as she didn't so much as lose her balance from it, "You and me, at lunch." 

"How pathetic," She shook her head, dusting off her chest where I pushed her, "You know you're suppose to buy a girl lunch **before** you man handle her." 

"We're gonna fight!" I snapped, tired of her somehow endless insulting flirtations, "At lunch. You and me. No weapons no back up. I'm going to put you in your place, bitch." 

"I look forward to it." She gave a malicious grin and went to pass me, bumping me out of the way. I couldn't help but watch her walk away before her groupies followed after. It was hard to imagine that a few years ago we were saving the world from something as evil as Asura and now here I was fighting someone as... fighting Panty. The villains in Death City sure have downgraded. 

“Black star?” Tsubaki worked her way around the passing crowd and beside me and Soul, “What's going on?” 

“Just looking at his face you can tell he got in another fight,” Maka claimed, joining us, “Who was it this time?” 

I eased up my expression and rolled over their questions, “Nobody. Don't worry about it. It’ll be settled by the end of the day.” 

“You're really gonna go through with it?” Soul asked, but only out of concern for me emotionally, not physically. He knew what was happening in my head. Just as much as Tsubaki did, but he was the only one who really got it because he was a guy. And it takes a guy to know what a girl does to a guy.  

“Do you guys think Professor Stein will be able to oversee a fight during lunch?” I looked between them.  

“I guess that depends on how interesting the fight,” Tsubaki furrowed her brows, “Who are you fighting, Black Star?” 

“You already know, Tsubaki,” Maka beat me to the words. And we all shared a silence for a few seconds.  

“Okay.” Tsubaki finally replied.  

“Class is about to start, we're gonna have to hurry if we want to make it in time.” Maka finished off the conversation for all of us and we all started in the same direction together.  

I was tired of fighting with myself over this. Today. I’m bringing the fight directly to her. And there’s _no way_ I’m going to go easy.  

 


End file.
